


The True North

by FunnyWinter



Series: if I was given every opportunity [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Quest of Erebor, soulmate compass
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyWinter/pseuds/FunnyWinter
Summary: 所有人的左手手背上都有一個指向靈魂伴侶的羅盤。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: if I was given every opportunity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872169
Kudos: 10





	The True North

當一如創造阿爾達和在其中生活的物種時，所有生物都被贈予一份極為貴重的禮物，一個生命的目標。那是一個猶如墨跡的羅盤，在出生時顯現在其左手手背上。只是那不是一般的指南針，因為它並不會指向北方，而是指向其生命中重要的另一半的位置。大部分種族把尋找指針的另一端當成是一個任務、一個挑戰、一個歷險，只有墮落後的精靈對指針不顧一肖。

然而索林並不喜歡他的指針。從小時候開始，索林的方向感就很差。因為跟佛瑞林和迪絲和大家不一樣，他沒有自帶的嚮導。更準確地說，他的指針永遠都不會停下來，似乎是下不定決心要停向哪裡。不像佛瑞林，自從佛瑞林摸索到每天每一個時段他的另一半會在哪個方位活動之後，他只要瞄一眼羅盤便知道自己要走哪個方向。而索林的指針從他懂事起就一直在原地打轉，所以他必須靠自己記住每條走道的結構，墻壁上的每一道裂縫，才不至於會在伊魯勃裡迷路。這也是他不喜歡散步的原因。

索林父母的指針有時候也會打轉。可是不太一樣。他們的只會在靠近對方的時候才會開始轉動，比如是晚餐的時候，或者是父親握住母親的手的時候。

但索林的指針就是不肯停下來。有點像他一位表叔，聽說他的指針也從來沒停止過轉動，因為他沒有另一半，而表叔也把他一生的精力放在珠寶工藝上。

父母親會抱著年幼的迪絲，告訴他指針停下的那一天一定會到來的。

結果先來的是龍。

索林失去了家，而父親則失去了羅盤上的指針。他們帶著族人逃向北方，在路上佛瑞林找到了他的指針，然而索林的還在迷茫地轉動著。

然後又有一天，他同時失去了祖父、父親和弟弟。

※

索林一百歲生日那天，他工作到很晚才回到他和迪絲兩夫婦同住的小隔間裡。他還沒進門，就嗅到了迪絲特意做了索林喜歡吃的羊肉餡餅的味道。雖然他們都知道等到索林回家派都已經涼了。他推開門的時候，迪絲和維力正坐在木餐桌旁等他回家。維力一副昏昏欲睡的樣子，而迪絲則趴在桌上休息，想必是兩人也都忙了一整天。

首先發現他回來的是維力，他輕輕推了推迪絲，然後對他說：「哥，生日快樂。」

索林見迪絲擦著眼睛起來，他便說，「已經很晚了，你們先去睡吧。我來收拾。」迪絲走上前跟他碰了碰額頭說聲生日快樂，便跟維力回房間休息。

索林沉默地看著迪絲和維力的背影，他們互相依靠著對方，手握著手。索林隱約能看見妹妹和妹夫手上的羅盤都在轉動著，不過跟他的轉動不一樣。他們的是有歸屬的旋轉，跟當時父母親的一樣。

他又想起父母親曾經說過的話，關於他一定會有伴侶的話。但是他已經一百歲了，他開始思考轉動的指針的意思。如果他真的有另一半，但他的指針仍在轉動的話，那對方應該是還沒有誕生在這片土地上。對方應該是比他年輕許多的矮人，甚至有可能是一個人類。索林想到這裡不禁皺起眉頭，覺得自己是馬哈爾創造的一個笑話。

他還要養活他的家人，還要帶領他的族人。他不想要任何人牽制住他的生活，更不想他的伴侶跟他一起受苦。

索林又吃了一口冷冰冰的餡餅，第一次不希望他的指針會停下來。

※

那天的到來完全沒有一點預兆。

當時索林正在鍛造室裡打造一把委託的長劍，沒有察覺到任何異常。直到他把熱騰騰的金屬插進水桶裡凝固的時候，他才用眼角瞄到，那個一百四十四年來一直在轉動的羅盤，居然停了下來。

索林的整個世界就像指針那般止住了。

一百四十四年。他已經一百四十四歲了。

他的父母沒有騙他，他真的有靈魂伴侶，不過他的另一半比他小一百四十四歲，甚至比他的小侄子奇力還要年輕二十六年。

索林背靠著墻滑落到地上，用手背壓住雙眼。他需要時間來消化這項事實。

他癱坐在原地許久，直至他攥夠勇氣才敢睜開眼。他狠狠地瞪著手上的羅盤，上面的指針一動也不動地指著東南方，凱薩督姆（*）的方向。

*矮人語的摩瑞亞

※

比爾博從出生起就跟別的霍比特人不一樣，因為他的指針只會固執地指著一個方向。

不像他的圖克表哥艾佛拉那樣，也不像堂兄賓哥那樣。他們指針的定向無時無刻不在移動，跟隨著心儀女孩的腳步。大部分時候他跟賓哥在外頭遊玩，最後都會變成尋找琪卡．胖伯的旅程。

有一次賓哥問他，「為什麼你的指針都只指著一個方向？你的女孩兒都不用出門嗎？」

於是那天年輕的比爾博帶著這個問題回家。貝拉多娜輕輕摸著他的頭，告訴他他的伴侶在很遠很遠的地方，遠得對羅盤的影響微小得看不出來。貝拉多娜還給他看一張地圖，地圖裡的夏爾只有一丁點大。

比爾博的指針指向西北方，他的手指在地圖上沿著那個方向走，中間路過了一個叫灰港岸的地方，再遠一點是矮人住的藍山，再遠一點，就是海了。

「媽媽，海的另一邊有人在住嗎？」

「有喔，不過媽媽不希望比爾博的另一半住在那裡，因為那邊是霍比特人到不了的地方。」貝拉多娜那時候眼裡有一點疑惑和不安，不過只有握住她手的邦哥察覺得到。

「那我的另一半一定是住在灰港岸或者藍山！」比爾博信心滿滿地說，「終有一天我會找到她，跟她一起生活，就跟爸爸和媽媽一樣。」

自此之後，比爾博時不時就會出遠門，一直順著羅盤指著的方向走，一次要比上一次走得遠，希望可以找到屬於他的精靈或者矮人。

直到他開始覺得他的另一半說不定真的在霍比特人到不了的那個地方。然後沒多久他便成為了袋底洞的一家之主，一位不愛冒險的，真正的巴金斯。

※

五十年來索林都沒迷過路，因為他知道手上的羅盤一定會指著東南方。

但是他收到灰袍巫師的信件，裡面提到一些父親的遺物，一個計劃，還有一個集合的地址。這就是他離開了藍山，正前往一個名叫夏爾的地方的原因。

可是不知道為什麼，索林越是靠近目的地，他似乎就變得越來越容易迷路。手上的羅盤變得不再可靠，因為明明他跟從著地圖上的指示，還有手上理不應改變的東南方，卻一次又一次踏過同一座小山丘。還是說這是另外一座？這裡的地形也在迷惑他。

當他不知道還能相信什麼的時候，他聽到了最高處的山丘傳來矮人的歌聲。

他的羅盤似乎也在直直指向那裡。

※

比爾博正忙著招呼家裡突如其來的十二位矮人和一個煩人的巫師，完全沒有注意到他那五十年來只指向西北方的羅盤正忙著跟隨某個人的步伐呢。

※

而索林推開那道圓圓胖胖的木門時，他唯一能說出口的話是：「我迷路了兩次。」

然後他不可思議地看了看手背上慢慢開始旋轉起來的指針，又抬頭看向眼前霍比特人。

找到他了。


End file.
